You Belong With Me
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: Jordan knows she belongs with James. But why doesn't he? Song fic to Taylor Swift's song You Belong with Me.


**Hey, this is my first uploaded fanfic, so please don't be too mean. It's a song fic for Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me and should be multi-chaptered, but I don't know, since I have an extremely short attention span.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't get the point of these, because if I really owned Big Time Rush, would I be sitting on my computer and be uploading fanfics? I didn't think so. :)**

Jordan watched as James got into a fight with his girlfriend on his cell phone. Jordan was listening to music. And, of course, it was the kind of music that his girlfriend hated.

Of course guys like the whores who dress in short skirts and high heels. Not the regular girls who dress in T-shirts and sneakers.

And, if his girlfriend wasn't perfect enough, she was cheer captain at her high school. Jordan had never been able to play sports.

'I guess I'll never be able to compete with her,' she thought. She frowned, stood up, and walked away as James tried to explain something to his perfect blonde whore.

Hours later, she was walking with James in Griffith Park. They were laughing about nothing as they sat on a park bench.

'This is how it should be,' Jordan thought. And then, of freaking course, his stupid girlfriend comes by in her cute little sports car. James got up, walked to her car, and kissed her before climbing into the passenger seat.

Jordan wanted to burst into tears as they drove away. She stood up and began to walk to their apartment building. It was only twenty blocks away.

And it started to rain. "Wonderful," she muttered as she rushed home in the pouring rain.

"No one gets me like she does," she heard James say to someone as she arrived at their apartment.

"Great," the person replied.

"Stupidé," Jordan spat at James as she walked inside to change. She was sopping wet and her makeup was completely ruined.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"It's raining, you idiot!" she yelled. "I had to walk twenty blocks in the pouring rain!"

"Anya only has two seats in her car!"

"IDIOT!" Jordan shouted before running into her bedroom.

-…(hours later)…-

Stupid James. Dating stupid Anya. Why hadn't he realized that Jordan was the one who really understood him? She walked through the lobby, noticing a flyer for the school dance. Normally, she wouldn't go to those kinds of events. But why not? Maybe something interesting would happen.

-…(three days later)…-

Jordan looked at herself in the mirror. She was the last to leave, telling everyone she was going to stay home.

Her plain white dress fit perfectly. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. But it was too curly for her liking. She grabbed her flat iron and quickly ironed her hair.

She smiled as she took off her glasses. She actually looked kind of pretty, to her utter amazement. She should wear her contacts more often.

Jordan smiled brightly as newfound confidence flooded through her body. She made sure she had her cell phone and her keys in her bag. She needed her keys in case something went wrong.

"Let's go, Jordan," she said to herself as she walked down to the parking lot. She unlocked her old, beat up pickup truck and drove downtown to where the dance was being held: Griffith Park.

As she stepped into the gazebo, everyone turned to gawk at her. The music suddenly stopped. She noticed James and Anya standing on the other end of the dance floor. And James was staring at her. She smiled as she made her way towards him and he made his way towards her.

Anya tried to get his attention in her revealing red dress, but he pushed her away. Jordan's smile grew even bigger.

"Jordan," James said, "wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you," she responded. "You do, too."

"Well, I always look amazing."

Jordan laughed slightly. She bit her lip nervously as everyone began to turn back to their dates and continue having fun at the dance.

James suddenly kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. No one was staring at her. They weren't even staring at James and her making out in the middle of the dance floor.

They were staring at Anya. She had rushed away from the gazebo towards her car. But she'd slipped and gotten her expensive dress covered in mud.

By that time, James and Jordan had pulled away from each other and were laughing.

-…(hours later)…-

"I'm so sorry, Jordan," James said.

"It's fine. I hated this dress anyway," she responded. The boys had gotten into a fight with the mud and James had accidentally hit Jordan.

"See? That's why we love you!" Carlos stated. "We can do almost anything and you won't get mad!"

Jordan smiled. The boys laughed as the group walked towards the parking lot. Jordan broke away from them and walked towards her truck.

James followed her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not."

They drove home, laughing the entire way.


End file.
